The Siteman Cancer Center Molecular and Genomic Analysis (MGA) Core represents the physical and programmatic integration of two previous cores, the Multiplexed Gene Analysis (GeneChip) Core and the Molecular Core. The unified vision and specific aims of this core facility are: 1) To provide members with facilitated and cost-effective access to high complexity genomic analysis platforms including Affymetrix GeneChipd) microarray technology for whole genome analysis of gene transcription, genotyping, genome copy number, and DNA sequence, as well as PCR-based directed DNA resequencing and quantitative PCR instrumentation, and; 2) To provide a clinically accredited laboratory environment for developing, validating, and translating genome-based biomarker assays toward their use in clinical trials and ultimately, routine patient management. To accomplish these aims, the Core continues to provide Affymetrix microarray services to investigators. All array platforms are supported for human and many other model organism species, including custom genotyping arrays that implement four-color, multiplexed genotyping assays using Molecular Inversion Probe (MIP) chemistry. New RNA amplification protocols have been validated for expression profiling from limiting amounts of clinical material (such as flow sorted cell populations or microdissected tissue) as well paraffin embedded tissues. A reorganization of operations and the conduct of CLIA-Iicensed clinical testing have promoted a new level of quality control and proficiency testing associated with assays conducted even for purely research purposes. New staff and additional faculty oversight also allow for consultation with investigators for 'CLIA-grade' assay development and interpretation in the context of clinical and translational studies. Like its predecessors, the new MGA Core maintains increasingly close integration with the Tissue Procurement Core and the Bioinformatics Core, to provide a seamless conduit for the collection, analysis, and interpretation of genomic data generated from clinical and experimental biospecimens.